


the world needs you more than you know

by bumblebeecrown



Category: Champions (Comics), Marvel 616, Ms. Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, not really romantic shipping but you could read it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebeecrown/pseuds/bumblebeecrown
Summary: Before taking a break from being Ms. Marvel, Kamala visits Miles to talk about it.





	the world needs you more than you know

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the Champions fandom only has like 15 fics I had to write something for these two nerds even though I've barely ever written fic before. I love them as friends but they're also great as a ship, so either way this fic works I guess. The timeline is probably wrong on this but this is set before Ms. Marvel Vol. 9, and just like, assume the events of Miles Morales Vol. 3 already happened lol. I just wanted them to bond over their similar experiences.

The cool breeze through the open window isn’t doing much to keep Miles awake. He’s sitting at his desk, crunching away at last week’s math homework. He figures he’s let Ganke cover for him too much for this early in the semester.

 

_4x + cos(2x +1)..._

 

Miles frowns, scratching his head with the back of his pencil. Something isn’t right, but he’s too exhausted from the evening’s crime-fighting activities to pinpoint what it is...maybe if he rests his head just for a second…

 

“You copied the problem wrong.”

 

Miles startles, reaching for his web-shooter instinctively before realizing he’s alone in his dorm.

 

“Who--?”

 

“Down here, genius!”

 

He looks back at his homework, where his pencil is now waving itself in his face. He squints, confused. “Ms. Marvel?”

 

She’s shrunk down, standing on his math book. “You know, for someone with spidey sense, you’re surprisingly easy to sneak up on,” she says, smiling up at him.

 

Miles rolls his eyes, grinning back. “Yeah, well. Hopefully the bad guys don’t figure out that they can put me to sleep by making me do a few integrals. What’s up?”

 

She shrugs vaguely. “I...just wanted to talk, I guess.”

 

It’s hard to tell when she’s tiny, but he thinks something is off with her: she seems tired, or sad maybe. Miles stands and stretches. “Sure,” he says. “You wanna go up to the roof?”

 

\----

 

They sit on the roof of Miles’ dorm building, feet dangling over the edge. Miles shivers, wishes he brought a jacket. He glances over at Ms. Marvel. She’s looking out over the city, apparently lost in thought. It’s clear now that something is wrong; she sits with her shoulders bunched high around her ears, her hands fiddling with the ends of her scarf.

 

Worry clenches in his chest. He clears his throat. “So, um. Long way from Jersey, just to talk.”

 

She waves a hand at him, the corner of her mouth quirking up. “I was in the area, don’t flatter yourself, Spidey.”

Miles laughs quietly. “So what’s going on? You seem. Stressed, I guess? Is this about the Champions?”

 

“No,” she says, and stops.

 

Miles is quiet, waits for her to elaborate. Ms. Marvel looks at him. She may be human-sized now, but Miles has never seen her look so small, like she wants to disappear and hide herself from the world. “It’s more personal,” she says finally. “Although I guess it could affect the Champions…” She worries her bottom lip between her teeth. “A lot of things have changed recently. I...messed up. A lot. And I hurt people I care about, but I’ve also been feeling like I’ve put my whole city at risk. It’s like, ever since I became Ms. Marvel, bad people try to come after me. Like I attract them. And people get hurt in the process.”

 

Miles frowns. “That’s not your fault, Marv. You more than anyone try your best to make sure no civilians are hurt in the crossfire.”

 

“I know. And I know that’s why I left the Avengers, but lately I’ve been wondering whether I’m really different from them. Whether I’m going down the same path, causing more destruction than good. And then there was this thing with the Red Dagger and everything just made me think...maybe Jersey City doesn’t need Ms. Marvel anymore.”

 

She looks down at her fidgeting hands, her eyes wet behind her mask. Miles looks away, over the sprawling city. It seems to go on forever, lit up and alive, even at this time of night. From up here, it seems almost peaceful, as if nothing bad could ever happen there.

 

“Did I ever tell you that I tried to stop being Spider-Man?” Miles asks.

 

Ms. Marvel shakes her head, surprised. Miles lets out a breath. He hasn’t talked about this with anyone other than Ganke and his father. “Well, it wasn’t too long ago. I was going through some stuff. With my family, and school, and I wasn’t doing too great as Spider-Man either. It seemed like when I took his name, I inherited all of the other Spider-Man’s enemies. And I thought I could handle it but I ended up taking some really bad hits. Finally, Ganke, my roommate, said...maybe I should stop being Spider-Man. Maybe it was time to become something new.”

 

He feels Ms. Marvel’s hand over his. “What did you do?” she whispers.

 

“I, uh. I ran away to Tokyo.”

 

“No way.”

 

“Yeah,” he chuckles sheepishly, rubbing at his neck. “It was great for a while, no pressure, you know? No one knew me or expected anything from me. But I guess I was just running away from my problems. Long story short, I ended up accidentally infiltrating the inhuman Yakuza and had to fight my way out.”

 

“Whoa. Of all the crazy situations you could get into.”

 

“Yea. Well, my point is, I couldn’t really escape being Spider-Man. He’s not just a costume or a crime-fighting persona, he is me. Or a part of me anyway. And I think the same is true for you.”

 

Ms. Marvel is quiet. Miles turns his hand over in hers and squeezes. Reassuring, and understanding. “Ms. Marvel...if you need to take a break, I think you should go for it. Even heroes need to take care of themselves, or so I’ve heard. And don’t worry about the Champions, we understand. But I think you’ll be surprised at how much the world needs you. And I hope you come back when you see that.”

 

Ms. Marvel gives him a watery smile, then reaches over to wrap him in a tight hug. “Thanks, Miles. You’re a good friend.”

 

“Anytime. And hey, next time I’m having a superhero crisis I’ll be sure to consult you before ending up in a basement in Japan.”

 

“You better!” She gives him a punch on the shoulder, and he winces exaggeratedly. They stand simultaneously, smiling. Ms. Marvel embiggens. “I’ll see you around, Spider-Man.”

 

“You too. And, Ms. Marvel?”

 

She turns back, already two rooftops away. “Good luck,” he calls, and watches as she waves and bounds off into the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments because I would love to know what y'all think and also to talk to people about the Champions!


End file.
